Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson, przez krótki okres znany jako Max Power (ur. 12 maja 1954) – głowa rodziny Simpsonów oraz główny bohater serialu. Głosu użycza mu Dan Castellaneta. Charakterystyka Na co dzień pracuje w Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield przy sektorze 7G, gdzie najczęściej śpi lub objada się pączkami z automatu. Ma znaczną nadwagę (w jednym z odcinków, chcąc uzyskać rentę, dobija aż do 150 kg), zarost oraz jest łysy. Zawsze ubiera się w białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, niebieskie spodnie i czarne buty. Niemal w każdym odcinku przytrafiają mu się różne kłopoty i zabawne sytuacje. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest oglądanie telewizji, a jedyną lekturą program TV. Biografia 180px|left|thumb|Mały Homer Homer Jay Simpson urodził się 12 maja 1954 roku w Springfield"Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?", mimo że w odcinku "Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Three Times" wspomina, że pochodzi z Connecticut. jako trzecie dziecko Abrahama Simpsona oraz pierworodny syn Mony Simpson. W wieku 6 lat Homer chciał sprawdzić, czy uda mu się wcisnąć piętnaście kredek do nosa, wskutek czego jedna z nich dostała się do mózgu, powodując jego znaczne uszkodzenie"HOMЯ". 200px|right|thumb|Nastoletni Homer Wychowywał się na farmie rodziców, którzy zostali zmuszeni do przeprowadzki w 1963 roku. Powodem była lekkomyślność Homera, który wystraszył krowy do tego stopnia, że dawały jedynie kwaśne mleko. Doprowadziło to do bankructwa rodziny. Pod koniec lat 60, kiedy Homer był mniej więcej w wieku Barta, Mona uciekła z domu, aby rozpocząć żywot hipisa"Mother Simpson". Kilka lat wcześniej zabrała swojego syna i męża na Woodstock, gdzie Homer prawie przyjął styl życia mamy"D'oh-in' in the Wind". W 1966 roku Homer wybrał się wraz z Lennym, Carlem i Moe do głębokiego wąwozu. Mieli zamiar popływać w wodzie wypełniającej wgłębienie, jednak odkryli, że została odprowadzona. W trakcie badania odpływu Homer zauważył rozkładające się zwłoki. Od tego momentu ma traumę, która prowadzi do częstego przejadania się"The Blunder Years". 200px|left|thumb|Homer gratuluje Marge przyjęcia na studia W latach 70. Homer uczęszczał do Szkoły Średniej w Springfield, gdzie zakochał się w Marge Bouvier"The Way We Was". Po zdobyciu wykształcenia para zakupiła własny apartament. W międzyczasie Marge została przyjęta na wymarzone studia. Aby móc opłacić czesne, Homer znalazł pracę w hali przeznaczonej do gry w laser tag oraz założył zespół muzyczny wraz z Carlem, Lennym i Lou. Kiedy Marge zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu ze swoim wykładowcą, Homer nadał zespołowi nazwę Sadgasm i zmienił rodzaj granej muzyki z hip hopu na grunge. Sława i narkotyki prędko odebrały mu zdrowy rozsądek, zaś Marge wróciła do niego i pomogła mu odzyskać formę"That '90s Show". 200px|right|thumb|Ślub Homera i Marge Na początku lat 80. Marge odkryła, że jest w ciąży z Bartem. Homer ożenił się z nią w niewielkiej kaplicy na granicy stanu. W tym czasie mieszkali w domu rodziny Bouvier, a Homer miał problem ze znalezieniem stałej pracy. Bezskutecznie szukał zatrudnienia w nowo wybudowanej elektrowni jądrowej oraz w barze szybkiej obsługi. Chęć zabezpieczenia rodziny zmotywowała go do ponownej konfrontacji z właścicielem elektrowni, panem Burnsem, która zakończyła się sukcesem"I Married Marge". 200px|left|thumb|Homer w zespole Dwa lata po narodzinach Barta na świat przyszła Lisa. Simpsonowie zamieszkali na stałe w domu wykupionym przez Dziadka Simpsona"Lisa's First Word". Homer po raz drugi spróbował swoich sił w świecie muzyki. Założył chór rewelersów o nazwie The Be Sharps, który swoim debiutanckim albumem podbił listy przebojów oraz zdobył nagrodę Grammy. Ciągłe wyjazdy i trasy koncertowe spowodowały, że Homer rzadko był obecny w domu. Dopiero po rozpadzie grupy mógł powrócić do dawnego życia"Homer's Barbershop Quartet". Około siedem lat później Simpsonom powodziło się tak dobrze jak nigdy wcześniej. Homer postanowił porzucić pracę w elektrowni na rzecz posady w Kręgielni Barneya. Niedługo potem dowiedział się, że Marge zaszła w ciążę. Koszt utrzymania trzeciego dziecka zmusił Homera do powrotu do starej pracy"And Maggie Makes Three". Osobowość 220px|right|thumb|Homer duszący Barta Najbardziej charakterystyczne cechy Homera to lekkomyślność, lenistwo i impulsywność. Ma duże problemy z koncentracją uwagi. Prawdopodobnie z tego wynika jego krótkotrwałe acz intensywne zainteresowanie nowym hobby, pracą, osobą czy miejscem. Homer jest skłonny do wybuchów emocjonalnych; otwarcie okazuje zazdrość rodzinie Flandersów oraz łatwo popada w agresję. Osobą, która najczęściej powoduje jego gniew, jest Bart. Homer kara swojego syna duszeniem poprzedzonym niedokończonym zdaniem: "Ty mały...". Nie widzi nic złego w tym sposobie wymierzania kary, wręcz przeciwnie. Nieraz lekceważy dobrobyt i zdrowie własnych dzieci, przykładem może być pozostawienie syna samego na lotnisku"We're on the Road to D'ohwhere" lub pozwolenie mu na przejażdżkę deskorolką po mieście bez ubrań''Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa. Nie zmienia to faktu, że większość lekkomyślnych działań Homera jest niezamierzona i spowodowana zaburzeniami sprawności intelektualnej. 180px|left|thumb|Homer z rodziną Pomimo że liczne wybryki Homera często wprawiają członków jego rodziny w zakłopotanie, jest bardzo kochającym mężem i ojcem, co udowadnia wielokrotnie. Aby podwyższyć samoocenę Lisy, zgłasza córkę do konkursu piękności za pieniądze, które miały zostać poświęcone na lot sterowcem Duffa"Lisa the Beauty Queen"; rezygnuje z szansy wzbogacenia się, by Maggie mogła zatrzymać pluszowego misia"Rosebud"; kopie dół, żeby pomóc Bartowi wydostać się z głębokiej studni, choć nienawidzi pracy fizycznej"Radio Bart"; organizuje Marge drugie wesele, chcąc wynagrodzić jej marny ślub"A Milhouse Divided". 200px|right|thumb Wiele czynników wpływa na niski poziom inteligencji Homera. Są to między innymi: gen Simpsonów, uzależnienie od alkoholu, przebywanie w otoczeniu radioaktywnych odpadów, częste urazy czaszki oraz obecność kredki w mózgu. Mimo wszystko w serialu bywają momenty, w których Homer ma przebłyski mądrości. W niektórych odcinkach wykazuje się sporą ilością wiedzy z określonej dziedziny. Jest również bardzo pewny siebie i w chwilach, kiedy nie wie zbyt dużo na dany temat, potrafi improwizować (nie zawsze z pozytywnym skutkiem). Kulisy śmiechu Popularność 220px|right|thumb W kilku pierwszych sezonach wydarzenia w serialu koncentrowały się wokół postaci Barta. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu bartmania nieco przygasła, a rola Homera stała się pierwszoplanowa. Popularności Homera dowodzi także fakt, że jego sztandarowe powiedzonko, ''d'oh!, stworzone specjalnie dla niego przez twórców serialu, zostało umieszczone jako osobne hasło w Oxford English Dictionary. Homer znalazł się także na drugim miejscu (za królikiem Bugsem) na liście 50 najbardziej popularnych postaci animowanych opublikowanej przez amerykańskie czasopismo TV Guide oraz na piątym miejscu na liście 100 najbardziej popularnych postaci telewizyjnych opublikowanej przez brytyjską stację telewizyjną Bravo (najwyższe miejsce spośród postaci animowanych). W roku 2003 w internetowym głosowaniu zorganizowanym przez BBC został uznany za największego Amerykanina wszech czasów. Kreacja W pierwszych sezonach Homer przypomina stereotypowego ojca. Jego postać nie jest jednak karykaturalna, jak w przypadku Ala Bundy'ego czy Petera Griffina. Homer lubi dobrą rozrywkę oraz ceni sobie towarzystwo przyjaciół i bliskich. Choć nieraz brakuje mu empatii, jest na swój sposób czuły i bardzo zależy mu na rodzinie. W odcinkach wspominkowych przedstawiony jest jako osoba skłonna do poświęceń, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy porzuca wymarzoną pracę, by móc utrzymać powiększającą się rodzinę. W relacjach z ludźmi, szczególnie z Bartem, cechuje go impulsywność, przez co zdarza mu się wybuchać agresją. Nieraz zwleka z różnymi sprawami, choć potrafi wykazać się determinacją, gdy chodzi o ważne kwestie, np. zdrowotne. Nie należy do postaci inteligentnych, lecz swoją prostodusznością często zyskuje sobie sympatię otoczenia. Na ogół zachowuje pozytywne nastawienie do życia. Z czasem wady Homera zostają wyeksponowane: utratę pracy traktuje jak codzienność, jest bardziej porywczy i leniwy. Chwilami stawia siebie ponad wszystko, przez co nie zauważa żony i dzieci. Jego zachowanie staje się z jednej strony bardziej infantylne, z drugiej - agresywne. Ma coraz większe problemy z alkoholem. Często przedstawiony jest jako osoba głupia, której przypisuje się winę za wszelkie nieszczęścia (np. problemy małżeńskie, konflikty z dziećmi, potknięcia w pracy). Staje się przez to obiektem żartów ze strony otoczenia, które traktuje go protekcjonalnie. Przyjaciele i bliscy lekceważą jego uczucia, a nawet śmieją się z jego niefortunnych przygód. W związku z tym w sytuacjach kompromitujących ("Homer vs. Dignity"), zagrażających jego życiu ("Love Is a Many-Strangled Thing") lub jego prawom jako osoby zasługującej na wysłuchanie i szacunek ("The Strong Arms of the Ma") staje się raczej pośmiewiskiem niż obiektem współczucia. Wobec tego przypomina postać groteskową, której złe cechy zostają wyolbrzymione w celu wywołania efektu komicznego. Ciekawostki * Ma inicjały szkicownika Matta Groeninga na głowie, M.G – M na włosach, G na uchu. * W odcinku "The Dad Who Knew Too Little" wyjawia swój adres email: chunkylover53@aol.com. * Jego IQ tak naprawdę wynosi 110, jednak obecność kredki w mózgu obniża je o połowę"HOMЯ". * Jest uzdolniony muzycznie, był członkiem zespołów: The Be Sharps"Homer's Barbershop Quartet" i Sadgasm"That '90s Show". * Zdobył nagrodę Grammy. * Uprawiał w młodości gimnastykę artystyczną i pomimo nadużywania alkoholu oraz znacznej nadwagi w wielu odcinkach wykazuje się dużą sprawnością fizyczną. * Dosyć dobrze zna niemiecki. Udowadnia to, śpiewając po niemiecku piosenkę 99 Luftballons Bawarczykom, którzy wynajmują u niego pokoje w odcinku "The Heartbroke Kid". * Z wykształcenia jest fizykiem jądrowym"Homer Goes to College". * Wygrywa milion dolarów na loterii"Million Dollar Maybe". * W epizodzie "The Color Yellow" dowiadujemy się, że jest potomkiem czarnego niewolnika Virgila. * Przez krótki czas był członkiem tajnego stowarzyszenia Kamieniarzy"Homer the Great". * Jest świetnym dyrygentem, co pokazuje w odcinku "Dark Knight Court". * Razem z Marge zajęli pierwsze miejsce na liście 100 najlepszych par 2D, wyprzedzając tym samym parę Flintstonów czy Petera i Lois z Family Guy. * Homer wydaje się znacznie starszy od Marge, jednak oboje są w tym samym wieku. Jeśli jednak przyjrzeć się bliżej, to Marge jest starsza o kilka miesięcy, co jest odejściem od stereotypów. * W założeniach serialu Klaun Krusty był sekretnym alter ego Homera, z pomysłu jednak zrezygnowano. * W odcinku "That '90s Show" Homer mówi, że Marge uczęszczała na studia w latach 90-tych w okresie, kiedy byli jeszcze parą, co kłóci się z innymi odcinkami. Homer i Marge wzięli ślub w latach 80-tych, a Bart i Lisa przyszli na świat niedługo później, czyli jeszcze przed latami 90-tymi. * W zależności od odcinka Homer podaje inny wiek, mówił już, że ma lat 36, 38, a nawet 39. Jego rok urodzenia również ulega zmianie. Może to być spowodowane tym, że bohaterowie serialu się nie starzeją, w przeciwieństwie do środowiska, w którym żyją. * Prawo jazdy Homera podaje następujące informacje: kolor włosów (brak), wzrost (6' = 182 cm), waga (240 lb = 109 kg) oraz kolor oczu (niebieskie). * Główny bohater amerykańskiego thrillera z 1975 roku pt. Dzień szarańczy nazywa się Homer Simpson. * Homer pierwotnie miał mieć nieślubną córkę w odcinku "Insane Clown Poppy", ale scenarzyści zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu i zastąpili Homera Klaunem Krustym. Prawdopodobnie porzucono tę myśl ze względu na to, że Homer musiałby dopuścić się zdrady Marge albo zostać ojcem w wieku nastoletnim. * We wszystkich grach na podstawie serialu Simpsonowie, w których można grać jako wiele postaci, Homer jest zawsze pierwszą odblokowaną postacią. * W całej serii Homer przejawia postawę patriotyczną, często krzycząc "U.S.A" i machając flagą Ameryki, a nawet nacjonalistyczną, obraża bowiem inne kraje, wyśmiewa ich kulturę, a także mieszkańców. Niejednokrotnie mówi też o wyższości USA nad innymi państwami. * Homer jest jedynym członkiem rodziny Simpsonów, u którego w wyglądzie nie występuje kolor czerwony. U Marge są to perły i buty, u Barta - koszulka, u Lisy - sukienka i sandały, zaś u Maggie - smoczek. * Jego alter ego to Thad Supersperm z odcinka "Adventures in Baby-Getting", który oddawał spermę w celach zarobkowych. Ma przez to nieznaną, aczkolwiek dużą liczbę dzieci, w tym siedmioraczki. Galeria Homer i Marge.jpg|Homer i Marge podczas jazdy na motocyklu Homer i Maggie.jpg|Przykładny ojciec spędzający czas z dzieckiem Homer i Bart.JPG|Homer przytulający swojego syna, Barta Homer i Lisa.jpg|Homer z Lisą w pracy Mózg Homera.jpg|Mózg Homera po prześwietleniu Homer z przyjaciółmi.jpeg|Homer wraz z Lennym, Carlem i Moe Homer z włosami.jpg|Homer z nową czupryną Mały_Homer.jpg|Mały Homer Nastoletni Homer.JPG|Nastoletni Homer HomerID.jpg|Prawo jazdy Homera; warto zauważyć, że jego data urodzenia to 12 maja 1956 HomerOLD01.jpg|Homer w wieku ok. 65 lat wraz z dorosłą Lisą Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Dan Castellaneta Kategoria:Pracownicy Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield en:Homer Simpson de:Homer Simpson es:Homer Simpson fi:Homer Simpson fr:Homer Simpson it:Homer Simpson ja:ホーマー・シンプソン lt:Houmeris Simpsonas sv:Homer Simpson bg:Хоумър Симпсън da:Homer Simpson no:Homer Simpson ru:Гомер Симпсон pt-br:Homer Simpson zh:霍默·辛普森 uk:Гомер Сімпсон id:Homer Simpson cs:Homer Jay Simpson lzh:霍默·辛普森